Azula's Second Chance, the teaser
by TheGunmaster
Summary: Azula, at 19, is sentenced to life for her role in the Fire Nation's War 5 years prior. Broken, she resigns herself to her fate. Aang and Zuko however have other ideas. She gets a second chance to live another live in a different world. Azula accepts and ends up Overwatch's earth during the Omnic crisis. After seeing her in action, she is offered to join them. A teaser.
**Azula's Second Chance Preview**

 **Warning: These are random Drabble from a as-yet still developing story, so don't expect any coherent structure.**

As Azula sits in her cell in her drab grey prison garb, hair long unkempt and down half her back processing what just happened, only one thought pierces her head **"what a waste".** Just then, Fire Lord Zuko and Aang walk in. "Oh Zuzu you come to see your little sister before you throw her in the hole like you so badly want to?" Azula asks her brother, looking at him with a dead, soulless stare. "I never wanted this Azula, never" Zuko replies. "I see that damn pity in your eyes, I don't want it. I lost, I accept that. I have nothing, I accept that. Don't mock me any further, you got what you wanted, so leave me alone" Azula says bitterly.

"Actually, that's why we're here. You can have a future, if you want it" Aang replies to her. At this Azula starts laughing "Hah ha ha! That's rich! What damn future?! Ozai has been executed, Ty Lee and Mai despise me, and I have no title, not too mention I'm only 19 and have been condemned to life in prison. What do **I** have to live for?!" She asks mockingly, practically screaming.

Aang smiles "Maybe not here, but in another time, another place, you can have a life worth living for". Azula's brow heightens in suspicion "What do mean Avatar?"

* * *

 **Cape Town, South Africa, 2092 A.D**

Leaving the light, Azula finds herself in the middle of a ruined, war-torn city, with cries, screaming, and explosions echoing through the streets. Azula looks on, disgusted "Of course that damned Avatar and Zuko would send me into another war zone! I knew it was too good to be true, I was better off in my cell!" She screams in disappointment. Her pity party is interrupted by a dying scream. She turns a corner and sees a crying boy clutching the bleeding, dead body of a woman, his mother. A strange metallic man holding a crossbow-like weapon has the child at his mercy. For the first time since that faithful day since her father, Ty Lee and Mai betrayed her under Sozin's Comet , she feels true rage.

She clutches her fists, and they erupt in blue flame as she screams " **Leave him alone!"**. The man turns around for a second, only to be overwhelmed by her flames, and crumbles into melted scrap before he can even raise his weapon. Now fallen, she runs to the child. "Are you okay?" She asks the small brown-skinned boy, still clutching his mother in fear. He says words she doesn't recognize. "I just saved you! Make sense!" she exclaims at him. Before he can respond, a shot of red energy whizzes by both their heads. He runs away screaming and crying in terror.

She rises too see a dozen more of the strange men with their weapons raised at her, speaking to her in a language she fails to recognize in a strange metallic tone. She growls in fury. "I have no idea what you just said, but you are responsible for this" she says as her hands erupt in flame again "therefore…" she continues then leaps into the air "YOU WILL NOT LIVE!"

* * *

"This is bad" a tall blonde, blue eyed and well built man dressed in blue and white Armor says to his commander, a tall, well-built, brown eyed Hispanic man with a shaved head dressed in similar attire accept with a blue overcoat over the Armor and uniform as they take cover behind a ruined fountain, red bolts whizzing around them.. "What tipped you off Jack? The fact that we got separated from the squad, are low on ammo, are massively outgunned, are cut off from evac or you have been shot?!" He says as he blindly fires his shotgun, taking out an Omnic soldier.

"Heh, when you put it that way…" Jack replies. "Don't worry, we'll get outta here and kick their shiny asses straight to hell where they belong!" The commander says to Jack. Jack laughs "Yeah I know. Have I ever doubted you once Gabe?"

"Naw Jack, we're in in it till the end" Gabe says with a grin. They're interrupted by a giant, red Omnic Mech. "Oh Shit… Retreat!" Gabe screams as the Omnic charges it's massive arm cannon. The Omnic doesn't even the chance to fire as top half suddenly is hit by a what looks like a falling comet of blue fire and explodes. "The hell?!" Gabe yells, as someone rises out of the wreckage. A thin, dangerously pale girl with long messy hair dressed in red garb is forcing the Omnics back.

Dozens of Gun-wielding of Omnics and Bastion-class units are coming her way, but instead of being cut down, she forces them back with torrents of flame seeming launched by her hands! Gabe and Jack stare at the spectacle as she melts them, beating them with her fists and feet, and even shocking them with electricity, causing the Omnics to drop like rocks.

Shaking themselves out of the shock, they charge into the fray, blasting Omnics with they're weapons as well until they run dry. It's all over in a minute. All three stand among flaming slag and broken Omnics. The girl faints almost immediately after its done. Gabe and Jack run to her aid, Jack picking her up bridal style. They're both shocked at what she just did. Gabe is finally able to contact a VTOL for pickup.

"This girl, who she?" Jack asks Gabe. "I have no clue, all I know is she's damn scary" is his response.

 **All right guys and Gals, tell me what you think. If you eat this up I'll begin working on it immediately.**

 **GunMaster signing out.**


End file.
